Come What May
by SailorUsako
Summary: Usagi and Dimando are engaged, but when he cheats on her and passions begin to rise, what will Usagi do when she wake's up in Darien's Chiba's bed?


Title: Love and Lust  
  
Author: Sailor Usako  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Alternate Universe  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon! ^.^  
  
Author Note: This is a fic that I decided to write because I wanted to try a song fic, but do it in a way so that the song was more part of the story than anything. Hopefully, the song will start fitting so well that you'll forget you're actually reading it. :) Remember, this is a Rated R fic, so there will be some suggestive dialogue, adult language, and sexual situations. ^.~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1 - Come What May  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
|Never knew I could feel like this...|  
  
Usagi hummed along with the radio as she flipped over a pancake and set down the spatula. A plate filled with five or six perfectly browned ones sat on the counter next to her, and she smiled as she thought of who they were for. Her prince charming, Dimando, was sleeping in after a night filled of tiring passion. A blush creeped across her face as the night before came back to her, and she turned back to her pancakes, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.  
  
"Morning Usa." A deep voice whispered huskily into her ear before nipping at it playfully. She giggled as strong arms snaked around her waist and squeezed her lightly. Soft lips descended to her neck, planting soft kisses on the smooth skin.  
  
"Dimando..." she gasped softly, turning around in his arms. Platinum blonde bangs fell cutely in front of his almost violet eyes. Smiling, she brushed them back with her fingers, and he groaned softly, grasping her hand and kissing each of her fingertips.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
She laughed. "I've only been out of bed for ten minutes."  
  
"That's ten minutes too long." He placed a hand underneath her chin, making her eyes meet his.  
  
|Like I've never seen the sky before.|  
  
"I love you." she whispered, brushing her lips against his.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"You do no-" Before she could finish protesting, he had decided to silence her with his lips. Not that she minded. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Passion swelled within her, and shivers coursed down her spine, causing her entire body to tingle.   
  
|Want to vanish inside your kiss|  
  
Dimando pressed her up against the counter and slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to groan. He pulled away and kissed across her jawline, then down her neck, and finally to her collarbone. She purred softly and ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly undid her robe. Pushing it aside slightly so that her breasts were still covered, he continued his descent. Lips roamed down the path between her breasts and across her flat stomach, only to have his tongue dip into her belly button.  
  
"Mmm...Dimando..." She purred, urging him on with the pressure she put on his head. He slid down to his knees in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, his tongue circling her belly button.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
Opening one of her eyes, Usagi looked down at him curiously to see a perplexed expression on his face. He sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose, looking up to meet her gaze.   
  
"Usa..." He tilted his head to the side, and began to slowly stand up. "...is something burning?"  
  
|Every day I love you more and more|  
  
Her eyes widened. "MY PANCAKE!" Turning around, she saw the small fire in the pan and grabbed the closest thing to put it out.  
  
Unfortunatly, it was orange juice.  
  
For some reason the orange juice acted very un-orangejuice-ish and caused the flames to grow larger, and Usagi began madly beating them with a dish towel. Meanwhile, Dimando had filled a huge bowl with water and was turning to pour it. Unluckily, it was at that exact moment that the flames shot out at Usagi and caused her to jump back screeching.   
  
She knocked into Dimando and both began to fall to the floor. Desperate to find a hand hold, Usagi reached out but wound up grabbing the pan handle. The pan flew into the air, along with its flaming contents, and landed about two feet from Dimando and Usagi, who both fell onto the floor. The impact of the fall caused Dimando to lose his grip on the bowl, and water spilled all over Usagi, Dimando, and the pan, successfully drowning all three.  
  
Usagi sputtered, turning a bright red and felt the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
|Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing...|  
  
Dimando laughed.  
  
She felt it before she heard it. Since she was leaning against his chest, the deep sound caused his body to shake slightly. At first, she wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying. That is...until she heard his loud peals of laughter echoing in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sure I don't what's so funny!" she said hotly, trying to scramble off his lap, but he only held her tighter.  
  
"Usa, remind me to never let you cook again; you'll burn down the house next time." He continued laughing.  
  
Usagi sniffled. "I'm sorry Dimando...I know I'm not a great cook, but I just wanted to surprise you!" Tears slid down her cheeks, and soft sobs escaped her slightly parted lips. "I'm an awful girlfriend."  
  
"You're right," he said slowly, caressing her palm with the pad of his thumb. "You're an awful girlfriend..."  
  
|Telling me to give you everything?|  
  
She turned around in his lap to face him, her eyes sad and confused. "Wha-"  
  
"Sh." He brought a finger to her lips and leaned over, whispering softly into her ear. "...but you'd make an amazing fiancé..." She felt something smooth against her skin, and she looked down to see a slim, gold band on her ring finger, a heart-shaped diamond in the middle. She gasped and her eyes sparkled in delight.  
  
"Usa..." He pressed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
  
|Seasons may change, winter to spring...|  
  
"Yes..." She said so softly that he couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?" he asked, nervousness creeping into his voice as what he interperated as a lack-of-a-response.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She kissed him deeply.  
  
|But I love you, until the end of time.|  
  
"I love you so much, Usa."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
|Come What May|  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Oh, Usagi!" Minako gasped as she grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled it across the table. Unfortunatly, the excited blonde forgot that the hand was still attatched to the woman, and Usagi's torso was thrown violently against the table top.   
  
"Minako!" Rei shook her head and took a long sip of her milkshake. "You think you would understand that wherever her hand goes, she goes as well."  
  
"Shut up, Rei!" Minako blushed, tearing off the end of her straw wrapper and childishly shooting it at Rei. A vein seemed to pop up on Rei's forehead as she tried to control her anger, the offensive wrapper falling to the ground.  
  
Ami, always being the pacifist, realized that now was a good time to intervene. "It really is an amazing engagement ring, Usagi." The blue-haired girl smiled at her friend. "Congratulations, Dimando is quite a catch."  
  
|Come what may..|  
  
"Yeah..." Makoto sighed dreamily, "He reminds me of my old boyfriend..."   
  
"Makoto, everyone reminds you of your old boyfriend." Usagi shook her head and pulled her hand out of Minako's grasp, returning her attention to her double bacon cheeseburger and fries.  
  
"If you keep eating like that, you'll never fit into a decent wedding dress." Rei drawled, as Usagi took a long gulp of her double-chocolate malt. The woman's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you really think so, Rei?"  
  
"Of course." She said, matter-of-factly, as she set down her drink. "I can just imagine your wedding night. He'll undress you and then..." She picked up her drink again and took another sip.  
  
"And then WHAT?!" Usagi's voice went up into a high-pitched screech, reminding them all of the girl they had known in High School.   
  
"Usagi, please!" Rei covered her ears, a pained expression on her face. "Lower the decibals." The blonde blushed. "Anyways, he'll undress you and then all he'll see is that flabby stomach of yours."  
  
"I have a flabby stomach?! Oh my gosh! He's not going to want to marry me! I have to sign up at a gym. Wait, what if it doesn't go away soon enough? He'll never want to sleep with me. I'm going to die without ever having been married. I should join a convent and become a nu-"  
  
"USAGI!" Ami slammed down the book she had been idily flipping through. "Please, stop. Rei was only being her normal vindictive self."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi fell silent for a minute, before turning to Rei, a murdurous expression on her face. "Pryo."  
  
"Crybaby."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Ditz."  
  
"Snob."  
  
"Clutz."  
  
"Meani-"  
  
"Usa, don't tell me you and Rei are arguing again." Dimando's amused voice reached her ears, and she spun around to see him leaning leisurely against a counter.  
  
|I will love you, until my dying day|  
  
Blue met amethyst as he stared at her from across the room. For a minute, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Long, platinum bangs fell messily in front of his eyes, making her hand itch to push them aside. A lean, muscular body was covered in a black business suit, making him an object to desire. While all of this was not lost on Usagi, it wasn't his appearance that made her pause.  
  
For a minute, his eyes were foreign to her. They held something cold inside of them and caused a shiver to go down her spine. It was almost as if they were looking at her with contempt, but she blinked and it was gone. Pure and undying love was all she could see within the violet depths, and she felt foolish for thinking otherwise.   
  
"Dimando!" She giggled and rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm off to a job interview, and I thought I'd stop in to say 'hi' before I went." He kissed the top of her head, hugging her to him tightly. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she laughed, as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Good luck today at your interview."  
  
"Thanks, Usa..." He looked around as if nervous that someone would hear him, and he bent down to whisper in her ear. "...can I have a good luck kiss?" She grinned up at him and nodded slowly, allowing him to capture her lips in a soul-searing kiss.   
  
|Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place|  
  
Hands began to run through hair desperatly as the kiss became more passionate, and the people sharing it more oblivious to the world around them. Dimando pressed her up against the counter and brought a hand to her chin to hold her head still as he continued to ravage her mouth.  
  
"Woah man!" A deep, masculine voice called out, laughingly. "Please. The two of you need to get a room."  
  
Eyes widened and the pair broke away quickly to notice that they had quite an audience.   
  
"Mamoru, you ass. You ruined a perfectly good show." Rei whined, moving from her perch of on top of the table, back to the booth.  
  
"Someone has to be the ass, Rei. Besides, there's a hentai comic book store down the street." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he merely laughed in response. "So, Usagi, what are you and your boytoy making out in the arcade for?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Mamoru, I was giving him a good-luck kiss." Usagi sniffed, the shadow of a smile on her lips. "He's got a job interview in a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah." Dimando said in mock-defense. "Besides, I'm no longer her boytoy anymore, Mamoru." A smug smile appeared on his face. When he saw Mamoru's confused look, he turned to Usagi in puzzlement. "You haven't told your best friend the news yet?"  
  
"No...I..."  
  
"Well, what is it you want to tell me, Usagi?" Mamoru tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Uh...you see...it's that...I...uh...we..."  
  
"We're engaged." Dimando said happily, holding out Usagi's hand and showing Mamoru the sparkling ring. "Isn't that great?"  
  
|Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace|  
  
Time stopped for Mamoru as he stared at the innocent-looking ring. It was a slim gold band and had a heart-shaped diamond placed neatly in the center. It had probably cost Dimando a fortune. His heart sank as the full realization of what that ring symolized hit him. She was going to be Dimando's for the rest of her life. He didn't know why this bugged him so much, but it did.  
  
"Mamoru, are you okay?" Her sweet, soft voice reached his ears, and he could only nod numbly.   
  
"Yeah," he choked out, managing to plaster a smile across his face. "Congratulations."  
  
"So, Usagi..." Rei said a little to perkily for Usagi's liking. "Exactly what color is your wedding dress going to be?"  
  
A perplexed look appeared on Usagi's face. "White, of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Rei, don't you dare." Ami's eye narrowed on the raven-haired woman, but she was ignored.  
  
"White, hm?" When Usagi nodded, Rei wearing a mock surprised look on her face. "But, Usagi, I thought that only virgins were allowed to wear white."  
  
Usagi turned a bright red.  
  
"WHAT?!" The other two girls' jaws fell open as they looked from Usagi to Dimando and then to Rei. "SHE'S NOT A VIRGIN?!"   
  
"Must you all shriek in unison?" Dimando clamped his hands over his ear, scrunching up his eyes.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us?!!" Makoto demanded, slamming her fist onto the table.  
  
"How could you keep this from ME of all people? The one who set you up with him! Hm? HM?!" Minako poked Usagi in the chest with her finger, advancing on the other woman.   
  
"Eep." Usagi turned to look at Dimando for help who made some lame excuse about being late for his interview and then quickly exiting. Left alone to the wolves, Usagi backed away from their accusing faces.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls. It's not like Usagi plagues you for every detail of your sex lives." Mamoru stepped in front of Usagi, shielding her from her friends' glares. His heart wrenched as he said the words, but he hid it well. He was good at hiding his emotions; he'd had years of practice.  
  
|Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste...|  
  
"Now THAT," he said playfully, "would be an interestinng story. Eh Rei?"  
  
The raven-haired woman blushed and she smacked him playfully on the arm. "You promised never to mention that again!" The other girls began questioning Rei on exactly what "that" was, while Usagi gave Darien a grateful glance. He merely winked at her.  
  
"I can't believe you guys thought I was a virgin, I mean, Dimando and I only live in the same house!" Usagi rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food.  
  
"Well, it's just hard to get the whole innocent school-girl image out of our minds, Usagi." Makoto swirled her straw in her drink idly. "Besides, you were the last of us to kiss a guy. Always being so shy about sexual things, I thought you'd be a virgin forever."  
  
"Now that," Minako said seriously, "is a disturbing thought." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, Usagi, have you and Dimando ever done it in the shower?"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she hugged one of the couch pillows to her chest, eyes fixated on the screen before her. The movie Moulin Rouge was playing across the screen, and Christian and Satine were belting out their secret love song, Come What May, on stage during the play. While this would not normally be something to cry about, Usagi knew something that the characters didn't.   
  
"Usa, what's wrong?" Strong arms draped themselves over her shoulders, and a mouth playfully nipped at her ear.  
  
"Oh, Dimando!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, burrying her face in his chest. "It's so sad...how can...you and I...will last forever, right?"  
  
|It all revolves around you|  
  
"Longer, Usa. So much longer." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed the small of her back soothingly, simultaneously turning off the depressing scene on the tv. "I brought you a surprise that I KNOW will cheer you up..." Usagi squealed.  
  
"What is it?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining bright with happiness, her cheeks slightly flushed. He had to laugh, she looked adorable.  
  
"Well, I was at the grocery store..." He pulled something out from behind his back, and she jumped up and down at the site of it.  
  
"Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup! THANK YOU!" She tore the spoon, that he was handing to her, and of his grip and ripped the lid off the top of the ice cream pint. "You know me so well."  
  
"I'm glad your happy."  
  
"Mmmm..." Usagi moaned softly and closed her eyes as the peanut buttery flavor attacked her tastebuds, her tongue licking every bit of the creamy goodness off of her spoon. She was brought out of her reverie, however, by slightly labored breathing noises. Opening her eyes, she saw that Dimando's were fixed upon her lips, his hands tightly gripping the back of the sofa. She watched him curiously, her tongue slowly running across her lips and, to her amusement, his eyes followed. Grinning mischieviously, she smiled up at him innocently. "Want some?"  
  
"Please." Dimando said hoarsely, trying to hold onto his last bit of control. He knew, or at least he thought he knew, that Usagi had no idea what she was doing to him...but OH the thing she was doing to him! To his surprise, she dipped her finger into the ice cream and brought it to his lips. While confused, Dimando was not one to question gifts when they were given to him. Nipping at her fingertip playfully before bringing her entire finger into his mouth, he slowly licked and sucked off the tiny morsel of ice cream, that had disappeared long before he was finished with her finger.  
  
|And there's no mountain to high|  
  
Usagi shivered.  
  
"More." He demanded, his voice becoming husky as he watched her blue eyes darken to an almost black color with desire. She shook her head.  
  
"My turn." She dipped her finger into the ice cream again and smeared it along the rim of his ear. She quickly followed with her tongue, the contrast between hot and cold causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. A loud moan escaped his lips as she nibbled on his earlobe, whispering seductively into his ear. "Full yet?"  
  
"Of ice cream." He picked her up into his arms, and she squealed delightedly as the forgotten pint of icecream fell to the hardwood floor. Diamondo deposited her onto the satin sheets that covered their bed, looking down at her heatedly.  
  
She giggled and propped herself up in a 'beconing' position. "Take me, Dimando." At that, his restraint snapped, and she laughed even harder as he began to tear off his clothes. "I think your broke a world record or something."  
  
"It's very possible." He smiled, his ego boosting as he watched her eyes roam over him in obvious delight. "I'm about to pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
"That's a pretty high standard. My dream are very, very..." She locked eyes with him and let a seductive smile spread across her lips, "very wild."  
  
"Gods Usagi. It should be illegal for someone to hold so much power with just words."  
  
"I don't want to talk anymore."  
  
"Neither do I.." Kissing her passionatly, he slipped his tongue between her lips and let it explore her mouth. She tasted like peanut butter. A small smile graced his lips at the thought and his hands moved across her body, quickly shedding her of her clothes.   
  
|No river to wide...|  
  
He crushed his lips to hers and parted her lips easily with his tongue, exploring the interior of her mouth. One hand went down to cup her breast in his palm, and his thumb lightly flicked her nipple in a playful manner.   
  
In moments he had her screaming into his mouth.   
  
Kissing his way down her body he paused for a few minutes to occupy himself with her breasts before continuing downwards, dipping his tongue into her belly button.  
  
"Dimando...please..." He laughed softly as her soft pleading and moved further, burying himself in her soft folds. His tongue moved at a torturously slow pace, and he had her writhing beneath him, always on the brink of orgasm. Finally, he allowed her release and watched in fascination as her body arched up to the sky, and her soft shriek filled the room.   
  
As she gasped for breath, he positioned himself above her, waiting for her to calm down enough to be able to handle what was to come. Satisfied that she was ready, he thrust into her with one fluid movement, both off them crying out in ecstacy.   
  
|Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side...|  
  
"Usagi.." He moaned as she began to move her hips in time with his thrusts. Quickly, he felt himself losing control as he tried to hold off for her orgasm as well. Just when he thought he was going to burst, he felt her stiffen beneath him and her muscles tighten around his already engorged arousal. She pulled him with her over the edge, and they cried out in simultaneous passion.   
  
Collapsing onto one another, they tried to catch their breaths as sleep began to muddle their minds. Usagi reached down and grabbed the quilt off of the floor, covering them both with it and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
|Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide...|  
  
"I love you, Dimando..."  
  
"I love you too, Usa."  
  
|But I love you, until the end of time...| 


End file.
